My Life Sucked Before You
by emmetts-fanpire18
Summary: Leah has had the worst life from Sam leaving to Paul & Embry torturing her. But what happens when her life actually starts to get a little better by her imprinting on a certain vampire. How will Embry & Paul handle it. Lemons in later ch.


Uhh I hate my life I reapeted over & over in my head as I walked deeper into the woods

"Leah whats wrong now" I heard Paul asked, Great & just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse

"Just go away Paul"

"Aww whats wrong Leah don't like being in the pack anymore"

"Anymore I never liked being in this pack you stupid asshole"

"What the hell did you just say to me, didn't I tell you to never talk to me like that you stupid bitch" & bang Paul hit me across the face it sounded like a tree falling.

"Im s s sorry Paul"

"Yeah your gonna be sorry you little whore I heard you where with Embry last night"

"He made me Paul I didn't want to"

"Oh don't give me that shit you liked it you slut"

"N no I didn't" I was sobbing now. Why did my life have to be this bad.

He grabbed the back of my head & pulled me in to kiss him

"So Im the only one you want to be with"

"Please Paul don't do this"

"Aww come on Leah we had so much fun the last time"

"P please Paul"

He pulled me into another kiss then hit me across the face again. This time I landed on the ground & he came ontop of me & ripped my shirt off.

"Fine if you don't want to give it to me then I'll just have to take whats mine"

"God NO please don't"

"Shut up you stupid cunt"

He ripped my pants off & started taking my shirt off

"Stop Paul get off of her now"

OMG thank you it was Jake the only sane one in the pack

"Go away Jake this has nothing to do with you"

"It has everything to do with me now get off of her before I make you"

"Bring it Black"

Paul jumped off of me & exploded into his wolf form & Jake phased as well. I started watching them fight then relized I was afraid that Jake would loose & then Paul would come back. So I got up & started halling ass through the woods only wearing my bra & underwear. I stopped phaising after all the rapes started I didn't want Sam finding out or any of the other guys. Paul & Embry took turns torturing me. Jacob was the only one who knew.

"Leah stop"

I heard my soon to be step dad calling for me from the road, but I just kept running I just wanted to get home. I finially got home but Charlie beet me there.

"Leah what the hell happened to you"

"Its nothing Charlie"

"Nothing my ass look at you, you have a bruise on your face & your not wearing any clothes"

Wow I still had the bruise he must have hit me pretty hard if it still hadn't gone away

"Just drop it Charlie I don't want to talk about it"

"I will not drop it who did this to you"

I couldn't take it anymore I took off running as fast as I could. I hate my life so much I don't understand how nothing good ever comes out of it. I didn't no where to go but for some reason I ended up at the Cullens house.

"Omg Leah is that you"

"Yeah hey Bella how are you"

I couldn't believe how beautiful Bella was after she turned into a vampire but I guess they all where I didn't really no I had only ever met Edward, Carlisle, Esme, & Alice & of course Renesmee. Jacob awlays had her around the house, such a love sick puppy.

"Leah what happened to you"

"Oh you no I phased & lost my clothes luckly I had some underwear in the woods"

"Well what happened to your face"

"Oh me & Paul got into a fight while in wolf form & he hit me across the face"

"Ugg Paul is such an ass"

"Yeah your tellin me"

"Well come inside & I'll get you some clothes you'll have to borrow some of Rose's clothes your to tall for mine"

"Oh ok thanks how is Rose & Emmett Jake told me they were having problems"

"Well they anounced there divorce"

"Omg how are they taking it"

"surprisingly well"

"Well thats good"

We walked into the Cullens house everything was so beautiful

"Hey Rose can Leah borrow some of your clothes"

Bella asked Rose. Wow she was beyond beautiful.

"Yeah but she can keep them when she's done I will never be able to get the stinch out"

Okay she's beautiful but a bitch & I thought I was bitter

"G Thanks your so nice"

"Yeah whatever dog"

We walked upstairs to her room & grabed some clothes. She had no lounge around clothes so I was stuck with skin tight jeans & a shirt that showed way to much boobs.

"Well thats some what of an improvment dog"

"I feel like a slut"

SLAM

"What the hell was that"

We all ran downstairs to see what the comotion was & it was none other than Jacob

"Ugg god I can't believe him"

"Jake whats wrong" Bella said sounding very concerned

"Paul attacked Leah again" Jake looked up & saw me

"Wait Leah what are you doing here"

"Charlie was kinda bothering me so I came here"

"Oh well wow look at you, you look really nice"

I love Jacob but not like that he's like my night & shinning brother

"Yeah thanks"

"What the hell is going on down here"

I heard the most beautiful deep voice say from upstairs

"Oh it was just Jake"

I turned around & there he was in all his beautiful glory. I guess he just got out of the shower cause he was only wearing a towel & he was dripping wet. OMG. Everything seemed to stop there was nothing else out there, nothing else mattered but him. He was beyond anything I had ever seen. He had the most amazing chiseled muscles they were huge. He had brown short curly hair. Pale skin & his face was flawless. OMG I THINK I JUST IMPRINTED & on a VAMPIRE!!!


End file.
